


Cancer Sucks

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Probe (TV 1988), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Cancer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just working through feelings really.A mildly fluffy piece.





	Cancer Sucks

“Cancer sucks...”

The mutter is soft, Liz flopping into a seat at the table with clear frustration. Sarah-Jane can’t help but smile as she agrees, softly. 

“Understatement of the century...”

Rani is usually silent and Sarah-Jane shoots her a look, a sad smile, she knows she should probably be afraid of the woman but she can’t be, not when Rani is here, with them. 

“So... how many of us is that now?”

“Too many.”

Liz sighs, rolling her eyes at Sarah-Jane’s answer, but nods.

“One was too many... this is... beyond that.”

Rani joins them, slowly, the woman’s eyes bright with anger.

“We had so much left.... so much to give.”

“At least we have each other.”

Sarah-Jane almost murmurs the words, and Liz sighs. 

“I suppose that will have to do.”


End file.
